


[Podfic] Unexpected

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of khaleesian's story</p><p>
  <i>F&F alternate ending: the judge clears Dom of all charges, releasing Dom to Brian's custody.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674571) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



**Title:** Unexpected

  
 **Rating:** R/mature

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 2 minutes 44 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (4MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unexpected%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20khaleesian.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
